Conventionally, some software vendors allow customers to locally host subscribed contents within the customers' networks. The subscribed contents may be metadata, information on provisioning, entitlements, etc. In one conventional system, a software vendor deploys a server to a customer's internal network to host subscribed contents of the system locally. The server may further manage and maintain software licensed to the customer. Typically, the server has direct connection to the software vendor over an external network. As such, the server may synchronize with the software vendor directly via the direct connection. For example, the server may access contents of the software vendor periodically to check for updates and to download the updates, if available.
However, the direct connection with the software vendor exposes the server to the external network, which may include publicly accessible networks (e.g., the Internet). Because of such exposure, the server may become more susceptible to unauthorized intrusion or hacking.